1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device with over-current protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a lighting device including a plurality of light emitting diodes, each light emitting diode has an endure voltage ranging from 2 volts to 4 volts. However, if a much greater voltage is applied to the lighting device, the light emitting diodes may be burned due to thermal runaway. Therefore, to ensure safe operation of the light emitting diodes, over-current protection is required for the light emitting diodes.